


How to Please Your Pureblood Merman

by Bleeding_wing



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Because they probably won't be, Blood, Breeding, Don't mess with his shiny rock, Except not?, GIVE IT TIME, Honestly I don't know if I can call Yuuki and Kaname the good guys in this, Judge for yourselves, Kaname failing at seduction, Kaname is a persistant little shit, Kinda like a vagina, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mpreg, Not by any means, OR IS HE, Other, Slash, Smut, There is supposed to be a plot, This is supposed to be dark, Underwater Sex, Yaoi, Yuuki is not innocent in this fic, Zero has a shiny rock and it's his precious, Zero has a slit, courting, eventually, kind of, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**On leave for an unknown amount of time.**<br/>Kaname is a high bloodline and pureblood Merman. The research center wants to try and breed him and his owner, Yuuki, gives consent. But the Merman kills and attacks anything they put in the tank with him.<br/>That is when Doctor Cross, surprisingly, offers one of his own. The timid Zero</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Merman AU!!!
> 
> Set in a place when Merfolk are kept as compainions, pets, or for study  
> Kaname is a high bloodline and pureblood Merman. The research center wants to try and breed him and his owner, Yuuki, gives consent. But the Merman kills and attacks anything they put in the tank with him.  
> That is when Doctor Cross, surprisingly, offers one of his own. The timid Zero.  
> MERMAID DESCRIPTIONS!!! IMPORTANT!!!!  
> KANAME: Large, with his tail, and is all in all about 7-9 feet. He has dark scales that glint red in the light, razor sharp and large fangs. He has a large fan like tail laced with sharp and long bone type supports. Fins on his lower arms of course, same as his fan and a large fin on his lower back with the same spikes and structure. Long black claws that are retractable as well.  
> ZERO: Smaller 5-6 feet all in all, small little fangs, small claws, his tail is silver with a purple glint, kind of like a pearl. More shy and not of a high and pure bloodline but is a rare beauty.  
> Mer anatomy will be....mer anatomy. With Zero being a different type than Kaname he will have both...er...parts?  
> I don't think anyone in this fandom has written this type of AU *grins* I look forward to curing that. This will probably be a small fanfic.

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of water trickling and flowing throughout the maze of connecting aquariums and pools. The room had glass walls and was completely surrounded by water except for the exit which led up and out of the underwater meeting room. The men at the table sat quietly, some fidgeting nervously. 

They had all come to meet with a powerful and wealthy young woman by the name of Yuuki Kuran. She owned a very powerful and rare pureblood Mer. So powerful in fact that it wasn't even really contained. He basically had his own free will and did whatever he pleased. His aquarium - that they were in the middle of right now - was huge and connected to the ocean so he could come and go as he pleased. But said merman was at prime age and his caretaker wanted to find him a suitable mate; Even if no offspring were produced in the process. 

The door suddenly opened and called attention to the graceful figure that walked in. She was wearing a black mid thigh dress and ruby red heels that matched her lipstick and jewelry. Her wine colored eyes held a coldness in them that had everyone sitting straighter and trying to please. She expected respect and would get it. 

The oldest man in the room stood and bowed, a smile gracing his face as he knew the Kuran heir more than anyone else in the room.

"Miss Kuran, we all got your letters. Let us discuss business shall we?"

A small smirk tugged at her lips as she walked across the room and circled the table, her hips swaying gracefully as she brushed a hand against one of the see through glass walls. She never sat down as everyone else was. Instead she simply stood at the head of the table and crossed her arms as she eyed the men around her.

"Yes. Well, if you are all here I can only assume you know why you are. My precious Kaname needs a mate. I care not the species nor gender. Just someone he will..approve of."

One of the men spoke up looking smug, "I have very high quality breeders. I'm sure he would jump at the chance to bed one of them."

Yuuki's lips twitched again but this time in almost a scoff or a sneer instead of a smirk as she walked back over to the right side of the room, her hand coming to rest on the cold glass as she looked into the seemingly endless aquarium.

"I meant a mate. Not a fucktoy. Also, he wouldn't jump at the chance because so far he has ripped everything we have put in this aquarium to pieces."

A lot of the men paled at the last part of her speech and shook their heads, not wanting to risk it. However, a man with long hair and glasses, called Mr. Cross by many, spoke up with a sharp gaze.

"I have a male in my possession that you might find suiting. He is not a high blood line or pureblood but he is a beauty, and a submissive so he has female reproductive organs and....genitals as well as male. Though the chance of him getting pregnant is very low."

Yuuki hummed lowly and gave him her full attention as she replied. "Hmmm. But you heard what I said did you not? You are willing to risk this male's death?"

The man laughed and flashed a radiant smile. "My Zero is not the type to just sit there. Even if your male did attack him, Kaname would come out of it with injuries at least. Even if he did manage to kill Zero. Also, as for that, let's put Zero in a connecting tank to this one and see? If there is a glass wall between them I think your pureblood wouldn't want to go through the trouble of breaking through it. Depending on their reactions we can decide whether or not to proceed further."

The young heir's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I...actually like the idea of that. You are the first one to suggest it too. All the other's just foolishly had them put in the central tank."

Several of the men at the table tensed, eyes widening as they scooted their chairs as for away from Yuuki as possible. She smirked when she heard a low and deep rumble from behind her and turned back to see Kaname looking in, his eyes glowing red and fangs and claws on full display as he snarled at the men before looking to Yuuki and chirring lowly as he placed his hand so that it aligned with hers through the glass. 

She turned back to the men and nodded. 

"This meeting is over, I have made my decision, I will take my leave now. I will send someone to escort you out in a minute."

She walked out of the room and everyone except Cross jolted when the huge mer slammed his hand against the window, a evil grin full of razor sharp fangs directed at them as his large tail brushed against the glass as he slowly started to circle the room like a predator would circle prey.

The men were all too happy when their escort came.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero is moved into a tank by Kaname's main entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! Hope it was worth the wait? 
> 
> I like kudos BUT COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE. PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN DETAIL???!!!

Yuuki sighed, gazing out into the vast aquarium. She was tiring of constantly trying to find a creature that would suit Kaname's tastes. Sometimes she thought he rejected and killed them just to annoy her. After all, she was the one that had to pay for the insurance when one was killed since she owned the dominant. 

She glanced behind her, reaching out and picking up the pictures of the little Mer Cross was giving her, A small smile softening her face. Zero was truly a beauty. He was a lot smaller than Kaname, thinner with less muscle mass and not as long of a tail. His graceful tail curved in the water as he slowly swam around his tank in this picture. His silver-white tail glinting purple like a pearl would, his silver hair swaying in the water and his beautiful lavender colored eyes soft in relaxation. He was obviously comfortable with Cross' presence and Yuuki found comfort in this, it meant he was treated well. She had finished up the paperwork with Cross earlier today and Zero was being transported to one of her tanks as soon as he arrived in about an hour. 

She had been very careful when deciding how to do the tank and had new glass installed in a tank close to the exit of Kaname's tank. The tank itself was underwater with the front and back see through glass. One side was in the actual ocean, the other in Kaname's tank. In the middle of each side there was no glass along the whole length. It wasn't big enough that Kaname could get in or Zero out, but big enough for fish to come through or a hand to reach out. This would give them the chance for a little contact or scenting. 

A low chirring brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see that Kaname had come over to see her, his eyes no longer cold and menacing and his claws no longer extended, he always did love scaring the living shit out of her guests but honestly it brought her great amusement. She tapped lightly on the glass and spoke, knowing he could hear her through the glass. "I found a pretty little boy for you to meet...and no you won't be able to hurt him. I'll actually be mad at you if you hurt him. Want to see his picture?"

Kaname scoffed and rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders, obviously not interested. Yuuki grinned slyly and pressed a different picture of Zero up against the glass. In this one the little Mer was stretching, his back arching gracefully and a sleepy smile on his face as his looked at Cross and the camera. Kaname glanced at the pic and glanced away but froze, his eyes drifting back to the picture as his body leaned closer, a low rumble escaping his chest that sounded almost like a growl. 

Yuuki's eyes widened at the reaction and she shivered. Kaname had never reacted like that to any of the other's, and she always showed him pictures beforehand. This was both good and a little worrisome because if Kaname was too enthusiastic he might hurt he fragile looking Mer. Though Cross had told her Zero was a lot more stronger and meaner than he looked, she still had her doubts, Kaname is extremely powerful as it is. 

She removed the picture from the glass, much to Kaname's displeasure and placed the pile back on the desk. "Go fool around for a little bit. He'll be here in....a few hours."

Kaname nodded and swam away, his powerful tail leaving bubbles in his wake as he shot away. She had taught Kaname how to tell time along with human speech and the basics when she was younger and it had come in handy many times. She felt a little bad about lying, Zero was supposed to be her in less than an hour now, but he needed time to adjust. Cross had agreed with her that it was best not to tell him why he was being moved, so as not to make him freak out. Once he adjusted to his tank and Kaname came back he would figure it out but it wouldn't be as much of a shock and he wouldn't be able to fight. 

~~ 

"Miss Kuran, we have put the Mer in his new tank and Mr. Cross says he wants to speak with you."

Yuuki looked up in surprise, it has only been thirty minutes, they were early. Not that she minded, she was anxious to see how Zero reacted to his new tank. She quickly left the room, fixing her short black dress skirt and white button up dress shirt as she jogged towards Zero's tank.

She walked down the stairs that led to his tank. There were viewing windows on the corner and she couldn't help but laugh when she saw the Mer. He was even more beautiful in person, even though he was scowling at her like he wanted to rip he throat out with his teeth. She could now see what Cross has meant, this little one was indeed feisty. 

She shook hands with Kaien and looked back at Zero as he snarled at her before darting off to explore his new home.

"I'm surprised you are giving him up this easily...."

Cross smiled and looked out the window before replying. "You're different than most people. The younger generation tends to handle them as animals and nothing more, but really sometimes they are more human than us. You treat Mer's as beings, individuals. I'm...not the most powerful man, and therefor I can't protect him as well as somebody like you would. In your hands I know he is safe and will live out his life in peace. I'm not as young as I used to be and I won't always be there for him. I'm giving him to you but I'll still visit him until I can no longer."

Yuuki nodded in understanding, smiling kindly and shaking his hand. This man deserved her respect and he now had it. 

"I think Kaname will try to court him but even if he doesn't I promise you I will care for him and treat him well. Thank you for giving me such a precious thing, I know you care for him greatly. I'll mail you a security pass so you can visit him whenever you wish."

Cross nodded and walked back up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

~~  
Zero hissed in agitation as his 'father' left, hitting on the glass with his fist as he watched him walk up the stairs. The young girl turned back and smirked at him before walking up as well and Zero darted around his large aquarium, looking for any weak spots. He had already checked but it didn't hurt to try again. Though he did have to admit, it was a very nice place. And there were fish swimming in and out for him to play with and eat and corral and suck inside. 

He already missed the whiny man he had come to care for over the years and chirred unhappily before sinking to the bottom and laying in the soft sand, his tail swishing back and forth, stirring it up a little.

A shadow suddenly passed over the glass on the ocean facing side of his face and he swam over in curiosity, looking out. It was later in the day so the water was starting to get darker and the glass somehow kept his night vision minimal. He saw a flash of red and then...nothing. 

Suddenly something large slammed against the glass and he shrieked, jolting back and hissing and baring his fangs as his claws extended. He heard what sounded like a low laugh and he narrowed his eyes at the darkened water. The shadowy form darted away and he swam to the opposite side, uncomfortable with there being something on that side. 

He looked back at the dark side to see a flash of red, eyes glowing in the dark before they disappeared again. Why the hell did Cross leave him here?! He backed up against the glass, eyes scanning the water on the other side for more red flashes when he heard a low rumble behind him. He froze, his hair standing on end as something, a mouth, skimmed the back of his neck through the opening in the glass. He spun around a froze. holy shit, he was massive. He was obviously from a more predatory race and his red scales and wine colored eyes glinted in the light. The low rumble continued to build and grown louder until it turned into a fully out growl and Zero darted away, hiding in some of the large coral structures. 

Cross must have gone insane!  
~  
Yuuki watched from a distance and groaned as she watched Kaname toy with the smaller Mer. He was obviously taken with the little thing but he always did enjoy toying with his prey.

"That stupid ass. He should be working on getting Zero's trust, not teasing and scaring the poor thing."

However, Yuuki did have to admit it was cute to see Zero hide in the corral and glare at Kaname from his hiding place He probably didn't know Kaname could easily break through the glass and get him if he so chose.

"This is going to be interesting."


	3. My pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, this has been getting way more attention then I thought it would.  
> Thanks for the support! Also, IMPORTANT. I made a tumblr account- kitty-chan99.tumblr.com  
> I am tracking the tags: howtopleaseyourpurebloodmerman and htpypm, in case any of you have something related to it or anything that you want me to see! I'm still trying to figure out how Tumblr works too so..hehe. ^^' Sorry if I do anything stupid.  
> ALSO, I'm working on a(not very good) sketch of Kaname's structure so you guys can kind of get an idea and I'll be posting it on there once I finish. I repeat, it won't be good and if any of you can draw and would like to do a better version of him please go ahead. I'll also do Zero, but I'm not sure when.

Zero was jolted awake by a loud thumping noise and mentally cursed. He didn't remember falling asleep and he shouldn't have let his guard down around the larger male that was currently staring at his hideout from the other side of the glass. Wait-

Zero glared at him and cautiously inched his way out of the large corral structure, his tail swaying and his claws extended in case the other Mer made an aggressive move. He slowly swam closer, so that he was a few feet away from the other male and gave him a once over. He didn't look as aggressive as before but that didn't make Zero any less cautious. Wine colored eyes watched him with amusement in their depths, Zero couldn't help but feel as if he could get lost in that gaze as he stared back, humming lowly and swaying his tail in curiosity as he inched a little closer to the open space in the glass. He hadn't actually talked in a while, having no need for it even though his body gave him the ability for underwater speech; so when he tried to speak it came out in almost a growl.

"Name?" Zero winced as he heard his own vocal notes vibrate the water and wash over the other male in such a way, hoping it wouldn't be mistook for aggression on his part.

The other Mer's eyes darkened as he gazed at Zero and opened his mouth to speak.

"Kaname..."

Zero shivered as that voice washed over him, the dark purr making him feel warm and fuzzy. He couldn't help but let a little noise of pleasure out of his mouth which in turn earned a growl from Kaname and made him tense up and back away again. Still not trusting the other male and not wanting to risk getting hurt.

Kaname froze when he saw Zero back away and made a low and soothing crooning noise as he put his -no longer clawed- hand on the glass and swayed his long and powerful tail in a gentle and non-threatening manner.

Zero couldn't help but shiver and go lax at the croon but took in the stance of the older male and knew not to let his guard down too much. It was an act. The other one was trying to lure him into a false sense of security so he could strike, and like hell was Zero giving him the chance. Zero hissed lowly at him and tried to tense up again, watching as Kaname's stance changed completely and took on a more dangerous look. He gave a growl and swam away, his powerful tail sending a wave of colder water into Zero's tank and causing him to shiver as he darted back into his corral structure.

Zero curled up and bit his lower lip nervously as he checked both sides of the tank. His body's reaction to the more dominant male was both surprising and worrisome. He usually gave no reaction to any other dominant male or female's croon but his body had basically tried to shut down his defenses after one small croon from the large and dangerous male. He refused to let anyone dominate him, but if that male somehow got to him...he wasn't sure if he would be able to do anything. Though the male was more likely to kill him if anything, judging by his actions so far. Zero certainly wouldn't go down without a fight if that was the case.

A thumping noise came again and Zero peaked back out of his structure and scowled at Kaname as he swam over in a more aggressive manner and hissed right in his face and his boldly spoke. "Leave me the hell alone!"

The other Mer blinked in surprise as how close Zero was and held up his hands, something in them. Zero's eyes widened as he looked at the offering. It was a pearl, almost bigger than the Mer's outstretched hands. It shined brightly in the light and Zero hesitantly reached his hand through the opening, his fingers brushing against the silky smooth surface as he looked at it in awe. The shell it came from must have been huge, it was an obvious display of strength on Kaname's side, though why he was offering it to him was beyond Zero.

Kaname pushed the pearl into the hand that Zero had been touching it with and pushed it back into the opening. Zero gasped and almost dropped it, struggling to hold onto it with one hand as he tried to carefully set it on the sandy bed of his tank. He placed his other hand on the glass right under the opening without thinking as he tried not to drop it. However, he did drop it right before it touched the ground as his other hand was grabbed and yanked through the opening.

He snarled and jerked upright as he came face to face with those wine colored eyes, now flared a deep red that had him tensing in shock. Kaname kept his gaze on him, even as he nuzzled and nipped at Zero's fingers. He crooned lowly again and Zero whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, trying to deny his body of what it wanted to do. He refused to be so defenseless around this male. No matter-

Zero yelped as Kaname nipped harder, a small cut appearing on his finger and blood quickly swelling on top. Kaname chuckled and licked at the cut as he continue to stare ate Zero with a heated gaze. The smaller Mer shivered as Kaname's warm tongue circled around his finger before it was drawn into his mouth. Zero yelped and jerked away, immediately missing the warmth that had flooded his body but not letting it show as he took a defensive pose. The other male just smirked and swam away, leaving Zero alone once again.

He looked down at the pearl and quickly scooped it up, struggling slightly to carry it over to his corral where he placed it by the entrance. Even though he still didn't trust Kaname, he had to admit the pearl was pretty, for whatever reason it was given to him.

~~  
The next day Zero began to grown irritated. He felt too confined, it wasn't so bad the first day but now...his area of movement felt too small, he felt too pent up. He needed to hunt, to explore. He didn't usually feel this way, but then again Cross had always opened his tank to connecting ones and had given him challenges. He felt a presence by the glass and hissed, darting over and slamming against the glass with all of his strength and snarling at the larger Mer. Kaname jolted back, eyes narrowing at the aggressive display.

"What has you so angry?"

Zero snarled and lashed out with his claws through the opening, making Kaname jerk back. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Kaname eyed him for a few seconds before smirking almost evilly. Zero froze mid growl and stared at him. Why would he-

A loud bang echoed through his tank as Kaname's tail suddenly curved forward and slammed into the glass, a spider wed of cracks appearing. Zero backed away, feeling horror grow as he realized what Kaname had just done. Zero had hit it with his full strength and not managed to do a thing yet with just a flick of his tail, Kaname had almost broken through.

He shivered as he stared into now blood red eyes as Kaname spoke, voice dark and promising.

"Watch yourself, my little pearl. Or I'll come through this glass and show you just who you belong to."

Zero watched Kaname swim away, the cracks in the glass blocking a clear visual. Once his form disappeared from sight Zero yelled in frustration, punching the wall next to the viewing window.

 

He was well and truly trapped.


	4. Sickness is the Enemy of Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! If I missed any comments on the last chapter I'm sorry, I've just been really busy! Jeez this is hella late.
> 
>  
> 
> I AM EXTRMELY SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS! I gotta get back into the swing of writting, the next chapter will be longer! 
> 
> Also to anyone who hasn't looked on my tumblr, here is the terrible example I tried to draw of Kaname down below in the clickable line.  
>  
> 
> [Ahhh, it looks terrible but here you go!](http://kitty-chan99.tumblr.com/post/131983584333/re-uploading-this-because-im-actually-making-it)

Zero whimpered, clutching his stomach as a fresh way of sickness washed over him. It was so bad that it hurt and all he could do was bear with it. 

The smaller Mer heard a soft gasp and looked up at the viewing window to see one of the cleaning boys staring in with a shocked look on his face as his took in Zero's obvious distress. The boy dropped whatever he was holding and darting away, leaving Zero alone in his agony once again. 

After a few more seconds he attempted to push himself up, only to collapse right back into the soft sand, a pained noise escaping his vocal cords and vibrating through the water for a few inches, too low to draw any attention. 

He heard a commotion and looked back to the window to see his new owner, 'Yuuki' and an older man peering in at him with worried expressions. Just great, the last thing he wanted was an audience.

~  
Yuuki peered through the window, voice sharp with concern as she watched the little Mer struggle to push himself up once again, only to fall again. "What's wrong with him?"

After a few moments of silence the older man, the one she had in charge of all her wildlife departments, replied in a low voice.

"Well, Zero is a submissive Mer from what I saw on his file. Unless he got poisoned, which is highly unlikely, this is his body reacting to extreme stress levels. Submissives generally are fine but it would seem he is more delicate in this department. Since he is not around anything familiar his body is under severe distress. If he had a dominant around to comfort him he would probably be fine but the only one around is Kaname and he doesn't trust him. Also his original tanks were completely warm, I think we may have made a mistake in letting there be an opening on the side of his tank that is out in the ocean. He was not adjusted before-hand so it could also be blamed slightly on sudden climate change. He is used to more warm temperatures. He looks like he feels sick to his stomach, which is probably why. He also looks weak, which can be applied to his submissive nature being in distress like I said before."

The young Kuran heir relaxed slightly, a low sigh escaping her lips. "What can we do? It would seem we rushed things a little too much and I don't want him to suffer any more than he has to."

"I would suggest moving him into the central tank, since it is warmer. But Kaname goes in and out so I don't think that would be a good idea..."

Yuuki froze suddenly, her eyes widening as a curse left her mouth. Then she darted up the steps, yelling over her shoulder. "We need to close the entrance to the central tank before Kaname comes back. Now!"

Zero listened as the voices faded away, he heard a beeping noise and watched as the entrance next to his tank started to close, a panel sliding down. Suddenly a large dark form darted under, barely managing to squeeze through but the almost bullet-like speed getting them through at the last second. Zero, who was right by the glass, whined. He quickly backed away on his elbows, dragging himself away despite the pain. 

It would seem he was right to do form because seconds later something large slammed into the glass, shattering at least half of it. The fragments floating for a few seconds before the heavy and thick glass fell into the soft, white sand, sparkling in the light as they did so. 

Lavender met wine and the noise that escaped the smaller Mer's throat would have been a growl, if it hadn't been interrupted by another wave of sickness that left Zero gasping for air and holding his middle again. 

The pureblood made an almost worried noise and darted closer, his scent washing over Zero. Kaname leaned over him and the silverette shivered as he felt a large hand move his away and cover his little tummy. Warmth instantly spread through him and Zero gasped as what he wss almost positive was magic was spread throughout his being, instantly taking the pain and sickness away and leaving him a warm and dopey mess. 

The little Mer mewled and arched as the pureblood's hands started to wander after a few moments, moving up to brush against his dusky pink little nipples before moving up further and tracing his lips. Zero moaned lowly and squirmed, heat coiling in his belly as his arousal made itself known in both his scent and his actions. 

Kaname's eyes darkened and a low rumbling noise came from his chest, the vibrations washing over Zero in a way that had the smaller male squirming in need.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

Zero's eyes widened as he heard a loud growl vibrate the glass of the viewing window. Yuuki stood there, her eyes blazing and almost glowing as a low rumble was heard. Kaname's eyes narrowed and he snarled at her before his hands left Zero and he darted out of the tank.

Yuuki disappeared from the window and Zero continued to stare at whwre she once was.

Nothing about the that display was human. Whoever Yuuki Kuran was, she was something supernatural. 

~

Kaname came back about ten minutes later, approaching Zero cautiously as he tried to appear non-threatening. 

Zero, who was utterly exhausted from whatever Kaname had done to him earlier, only chirred lowly, his tail swishing in a slight display of annoyance as he blinked sleepily. 

A low and happy croon washed over him, making him go lax as that warm hand made contact with his skin again, gliding over his back in a soothing manner. There was no magic this time but the body heat still felt amazing, the larger Mer was like a hot water bottle. 

As much as Zero hated to admit it, he honestly had nothing against the powerful Mer, even if he was an ass at times. 

Zero hissed in protest as he felt himself being lifted, attempting to squirm away, even as weak as he was. But a low rumble from the other Mer's chest vibrated against him as he was held bridal style in the other's arms and he could do nothing more then relax, his body happily accepting the dominant male's attempts at comforting him.

A sigh of relief left him as they left his tank and warmer waters washed over him, they had obviously adjusted the temperature for him and the warmth seeped into his bones, making him enter a dazed and tired state. Before he could stop himself he dozed off, low croons guiding him even deeper into his warm and dreamless rest. 

He would kick the pureblood's ass later, but for now, he needed to restore his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAA
> 
> I BET YOU GUYS WEREN'T EXPECTING THE PLOT TWIST WITH YUUKI. There are more twists to come!
> 
> Comment and let me know what you guys think! Also if thereis something you would like to see happen let me know and it just might get included!


	5. In Which Kaname Tries to Court Zero... Tries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF YOU GOT AN EARLY NOTIFICATION EARLIER BUT HERE IS THE ACTUAL CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SORRY I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS EARLIER AND FREAKED. 
> 
> On a side note, look who's back from the dead. 
> 
> I deleted a lot of old works on here, BUT THEY ARE STILL on my watt pad account. 
> 
> The characters are so ooc in this. I need to dig Vampire Knight out of my movies drawer and rematch it.
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR HOW SHORT IT WAS I SWEAR I WAS PLANNING ON IT BEING LONGER.

Zero woke up on high alert, claws out as he hissed at the male quickly backpedaling away with their hands up. Their tail swayed in the water, their fins twitching in what could only be excitement.

Zero scoffed as he smelled it. The male he had come to know as Kaname was giving off a scent of arousal. Typical. Then the smaller male cursed as his own body reacted, an oil-like substance slipping out from hidden glands under his scales and slicking down them. One of his body's multiple ways of attracting potential mates - and it was certainly attracting Kaname. The dominant male's eyes glowing as he swam closer.

"Don't even think about it. I'll rip your tail off."

Kaname stopped advancing, his eyes dimming as he made a noise of amusement. "I would like to see you try little one. You would barely even scratch my scales. Though, I would happily let you try as long as I get you on me."

"You're a terrible pervert."

"I would be disappointed if you assumed anything but, My Pearl. However, I'm only a pervert for you."

Zero yawned, stretching as he started to relax more, the now heated water blanketing his body in warmth. "You barely even know me. You are going to have to work for it big boy, and maybe I'll consider it. Maybe."

Zero's lips twitched in a hint of a smile at the look of utter surprise on the predatory Mer's face. So predictable.

The smaller male tensed as Kaname swam up, loosely circling him a seemingly relaxed manner. Tail propelling him forward almost lazily. Suddenly he swam close, tail rubbing against Zero's, like silk covered steel against the little Mer's sensitive tail.

Zero moaned, face turning pink as his tail lifted for the larger male and his arousal spiked. The damn dominant was trying to court him again, this time in a more....forward manner.

"When I said work for it this wasn't what I mean- ahhh!" Zero was abruptly cut off, mewling as he felt Kaname's fingers glide teasingly over the front of his tail before darting out of range of Zero's swiping claws.

"Bastard!"

Kaname chuckled but backed off, swimming away from the glaring yet aroused Zero.

~

Zero blinked, eyes widening at the huge shark floating in the water in front of him, Kaname proudly swimming around it. The dominant male had been bringing him little gifts all day, but this was....

"Kaname you ass. Get that stupid shark out of the tank!"

Kaname hissed, glaring at the speaker inside the tank as if it had personally tried to kill him or something.

"I don't care if you are trying to woo Zero, I want it gone, NOW. Bring him a normal sized fish, not a freaking great white."

Zero couldn't help but snicker as he watched a seemingly pouting Kaname drag the shark out of the tank. Well, it was the thought that counted. At least he had tried.

Zero glanced at the speaker where Yuuki's voice had come from, his eyes narrowing as he remembered the events of before. He needed to figure out what she was. Maybe he could convince Kaname to tell him?

Said male swam back in a few seconds later, bringing what Zero could only assume was more gifts. The smaller male sighed and shook his head, his lips quirking in a slight smile. He was still wary of the other male, and a little afraid, but it was slowly starting to fade away. Kaname had his moments where he decided to be an arse but when he tried he was actually pretty nice... Sort of. Not that Zero was going to let his guard down. Heck no!

Zero sighed, drifting in the water. He certainly wouldn't admit it to his 'companion', but he was rather bored. Sure it was humorous when Kaname brought him things but other than that there was nothing to do. He inched to explore, to be free. He would love to sneak away and out into the open ocean. However, if he did somehow succeed he knew it wouldn't be long before he had a certain dark haired male after him. There was no telling how Kaname would act out in the open ocean, without surveillance.

Zero shivered at the thought, a spark of arousal jolting through him. Damn it, that shouldn't turn him on.

Zero saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye and looked down, swimming down and lightly tracing his hand along the sand, making it stir a little. His eyes glued to the object shining, just a small portion of it showing through the sand.

He moved the sand out of the way, his eyes widening as he picked the jewel up. It wasn't very big but it was beautiful, blood red and warm to the touch. It had a thin chain attached to it, presumably so it could be worn. He heard a shift in the water in the distance and quickly slipped it over his head, his hand clutching it to his chest. He didn't care who it belonged to before, he found it and it was his now!

XxXx

Yuuki laughed lightly as she watched Zero clutch the jewel to him, his gaze fierce. Merfolk like his kind who were closer to the surface loved anything that sparkled. Deep water Merfolk did too, but not as much. He had fallen for it all too easily.

"Your pretty little Mer fell for it, Kaname."

Yuuki smirked and stroked the identical stone hanging from her neck, feeling it warm up and hum in what she knew was amusement. She hadn't expected him to claim it so soon, not that she was complaining. It was to her and Kaname's advantage and relief. 

Hopefully things would continue to go according to plan. If it didn't, things were going to get bloody. Both literally and figuratively. 

Yuuki grinned, sharp fangs flashing. Not that she  **minded**. 

_No, not at all._

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... Yea I'm sorry. My absence this time was a combo of being busy and being scared to write when I wasn't busy. I'm a wimp with self confidence issues.

Zero woke up warm and feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. He was practically vibrating with energy and itching to go. A quick glance confirmed that they had turned the cameras off last night but hadn't turned them back on, the green light absent. He knew he shouldn't, knew he would probably get a stomach ache later, but if he didn't go deep it wouldn't be a problem, right? He eyed the opening with longing and finally made his decision. 

_Just for a little bit..._

He swam forward, pausing at the edge of the exit and staring into where the water darkened drastically. He forgot how deep his tank was sometimes. He would have to swim directly up -quickly- if he wanted to not get sick again. He darted out, tail propelling him towards the surface quickly, he broke the surface with a gasp, wincing as he was to exposed to the air, and quickly dove back under. The sun glittered through the water and Zero sighed happily. It was so much warmer here and he could soak all the heat in. 

A low noise caught his attention and he glanced down, he saw a flash of scales and a tail dart behind a large stone and gasped. 

_Another Mer? Out in the middle of the ocean?!_

He quickly chased after the person, following the little flashes of color until he finally caught them. The other Mer turned around,  eyes narrowing as they hissed lowly and caused Zero to drift back a little in slight worry. The smaller male didn't want to get attacked. He coughed slightly before using his voice, vibrations soft in the water. 

"Hello? My name's Zero. Could you tell me where the more shallow waters are?"

All he received in answer was a slow blink before the other Mer swam up to him, causing Zero to tense slightly as it crowded up past his personal space bubble. 

They sniffed him and made a low humming noise, smirking and burying their face in the crook of his neck to inhale deep breaths of his scent. 

Well, that definitely wasn't just simple friendly interaction. 

Zero jerked back with a hiss, but the other Mer followed, making a low sound of amusement as it continued to sniff him and rub against him.

Not only was the situation totally inappropriate but the water was getting colder again and he needed to go back; should've already been back. 

A low growl vibrated the water around them, the force of it making Zero feel like his insides were vibrating. That was the only warning given before the other Mer was yanked away and Kaname was upon them, teeth ripping into their neck and hand sinking into their chest, blood swelling up in the water.

Zero's eyes widened as the screams finally made him realize what was happening and he did what any sensible person would do, he turned and swam as fast as he could back to his tank. 

Right as he passed the gate he felt it, the drastic change in the water. Everything suddenly grew still, the fishes passing to and fro from the tank fleeing in a flurry as the temperature dropped noticeably. 

Zero spotted a large stone structure in part of the tank, purposely designed like a castle and any other time he would've snorted at it but now it was his protection. He darted into the structure, barely squeezing through the opening and curling up inside as far from the entrance as he could get, tail twitching nervously. 

A shadow fell across the entrance and he flinched as Kaname lowered himself so that he could peer in, eyes blazing red and fangs and mouth covered in gore that was slowly fading in the water. He was silent, so quiet, And Zero knew that if he moved forward just a little bit that would be it. Kaname looked so close to snapping. 

"Zero... " 

Zero felt arousal and fear pool in his belly at the same time, that deep rumble of a voice making him tingle. Even if it was like that because of anger. 

" Come out, little one. It's okay, you're safe."

Zero snorted at that. Lying wasn't going to lure him out. Besides, he was perfectly fine staying in here, though a bit a crowded it was comfortable for the most part. He looked at the pureblood and stuck his tongue out, which earned a growl that had him changing his mind and shrinking back more. Nope, acting bratty was definitely unwise. Don't provoke the pissed off asshat. 

 After a few more seconds of staring Kaname huffed, eyes dimming as he backed up and swam away. Zero sighed in relief, tension draining from his body as the other Mer left. 

Zero gasped lightly as his chest heated up a little bit, the warmth pulsing through him and making his thought process slur, body going limp and eyes drooping as he seemed to completely lose control of his body. Right as his eyes closed he saw Kaname's figure appear by the entrance again. Had he been more coherent he would've realized that the stone hanging from his neck was glowing dimly and pulsing steady waves of heat against his chest, would've seen the satisfied smirk on Kaname's face. As hands reached in and gently pulled him out. But by then he was gone, drifting off to sleep. 

_____

Yuki sighed softly as the stone around her neck pulsed a little as well, though not as much. The warmth spread through her and she slumped back in her chair as her advisors and some businessmen droned on about something. She licked her lips, wetting them as she realized she felt so _thirsty._

Not that should could do anything about it now, another pulse went through the stone and she looked out the window into one of the tanks, eyes glowing red for a split second. She needed to drink something after the meeting. After all, killing your advisors was frowned upon, and lacked class, even if nobody would never know. 

She smiled as she felt amusement pulse through her that was not her own. Glancing back into one of the tanks. She hoped Kaname wasn't being too hard on Zero. The poor thing was probably still overwhelmed. 

________

Well, overwhelmed wasn't the exact word but when Zero woke back up he certainly felt _something_.

He groggily forced his eyes open, wincing as they protested to being so quickly put to use after being closed for however long it had been. 

He shook his head a little, thinking back to what had happened after he hid. He had felt warm then everything else was blurry, he couldn't remember. 

He tensed as Kaname suddenly swam up, hovering over him, gaze dark. Their eyes met before Zero looked away, cheeks heating. God, he was such a wimp. 

He inhaled shakily as a hand drifted feather-soft against his arm, moving to get closer and groaning lowly as he tingled where Kaname's fingers touched. And touch they did. 

Kaname's hand trailed up to his face, brushing against his neck in the process, and his fingers traced Zero's lips for a few seconds before the silence was broken.

"Don't ever leave here without me, understand?"

Zero nodded, licking his lips nervously and shivering as a thumb brushed across his bottom lip suggestively, lightly tugging before moving on to brush against his cheek. 

Kaname smiled a sharp smile, full of teeth. His eyes flashing and the water heating. 

"Good. Now sleep,  you need more rest."

Zero was going to protest but he was half asleep still and settled for closing his eyes again, dozing off in seconds as Kaname watched, eyes becoming more gentle. 

He reached out, touching the gem around Zero's neck, watching it flash and pulse in reaction to his touch. It was a good thing Zero had hid, if he hadn't Kaname would've immediately gone and scent marked everywhere the now dead Mer had touched. He wouldn't want to face Yuki's wrath because of that, plus he didn't want to scare the younger Mer that much. 

His eyes flashed as he stared into the distance, gaze looking through the gate and watching the occasional fish swim by. 

Soon... He hoped they could do something soon. He was tired of waiting. This was their revenge, their victory that they would have. And Zero, they would teach Zero how good it felt. To rip his enemies to pieces, to take what he deserved. 

_Sweet little Zero. You need someone to corrupt you just a little bit._

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS SO BE SURE TO LEAVE THEM!  
> ESPECIALLY COMMENTS TOO!! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!


End file.
